


Strange feelings

by Aka_hime



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka_hime/pseuds/Aka_hime
Summary: Gen sees new feelings arise in him towards Senku, but during a walk in the woods he does not look where he is going and falls thinking of his love.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

"Senku-chan, I'm going for a walk in the woods, will you come with me?" Gen asked, stopping near the entrance to the science lab.  
  
"No thank you mentalist, I still have work to do." Senku replied, focused on what he was doing.  
  
"Okay, see you later ."  
  
"Wait mentalist, the job I gave you ..." Senku said turning to Gen but he realized immediately that Gen had already spun.  
  
"Him then ..." Senku added followed by a sigh which was quickly replaced by a smile. Then he went back to work.  
  


____

Gen knew the forest like the back of his hand, and had his favorite spots there. But today he decided to venture further there, for no specific reason. To tell the truth he was lost in his thoughts, which they were occupied by a certain scientist.  
  
These days he was reacting strangely in Senku's presence, he felt tense and had trouble dealing with his emotions. When Gen had physical contact with him his face would turn red without warning. But when he wasn't by her side, he felt an emptiness in him.  
  
He wondered what he could feel was ... _love ._  
  
Being screwed up in his thoughts and trying to clear up what he was feeling, Gen didn't see the slope he was dangerously heading for. Not even having time to realize he was falling, his body hurtled down the slope. His clothes staining with dirt and tearing all over the place.  
  
Then everything stopped, Gen hadn't screamed along his fall, he had been too surprised for that. But now all he could feel was pain. He tried to get up, wincing in pain but felt something run down his face, he brought his hand there then saw ... blood  
  
" Seriously ...I will be scolded " he said laughing weakly.  
  
He then decided to stand up, telling himself that going back to the village was the best thing to do but he was hardly on his own two legs when his sight faltered and he fell to the ground. 

" Huh ? "  
  
He then tried to get up a second time without success.  
  
"Wha...What's going on? Why can't I get up ?! "  
  
It was then that he felt all his strength leave him, and his eyes grew heavy. But before losing consciousness he let out, with a sigh.  
  
" Senku...chan..."  
  
____  
  
Senku was still working in his laboratory when he thought he heard something.  
  
" Mentalist ? " 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku finds Gen unconscious

Senku had a bad feeling about Gen. He then interrupted his work, and decided to go looking for him.

He questioned all the villagers then Chrome, Kohaku and all the others but none of them had seen him for several hours. It was still daylight but Gen had been gone since this morning and Senku was really starting to worry. After several me lied to himself, he finally admitted that Gen was special to him. When he was by her side he felt good and he wanted to stay by her side as long as possible.

Earlier he thought he heard Gen calling him, and it was then that a bad feeling seized him. Normally he would have just waited for his return it had become a habit to see Gen suddenly disappear, trying to escape the stains that had been entrusted to him but he always came back pretty quickly, trying not to run into Senku who would surely berate him for deserting his task. Except that at that moment he knew that if he didn't go looking for him he would regret it.

_"Senku-chan, I'm going for a walk in the woods, will you come with me?"_

The scientist then decided to go there to continue his research..

He started by looking in the places that Gen had designated him as his favorites. The field of flowers with which he used to go with Suika to make floral wreaths. The waterfall he loved to listen to when he closed his eyes. The cliff where he went to admire each sunrise. But not a single trace of the mentalist. Senku then thought that Gen might have returned to the village, but decided to take one last turn just in case. He moved further away from his previous search area. He said to himself, maybe the general was looking for a new place to relax.

Senku decided it was time to return to the village to see if Gen was back. But in front of him there was a slope and he saw something as he left. He then approached and discovered a piece of lavender-colored fabric. Then he decided to look further and there he discovered him ... lying on the ground ... unconscious.

" GEN ! " yelled Senku, running to his side, sliding down the slope.

Once beside him, he patted his cheek and shook him, trying to get some response from him. Panic had taken hold of him, but when he noticed the injury to Gen's head. He stopped huffing a deep breath. Telling herself that shaking him wasn't the best thing to do.

 _"I must keep my calm " he says to him_.

First he had to assess his injuries .

_"He must have fallen from the slope, but yet it is clearly visible what he was thinking" he wondered. "In view of the condition of his clothes, the fall was quite violent, which means that a head trauma is possible,I cannot move it without being sure. The good thing is he didn't lose a lot of blood "_

He examined the rest of his body

_"I only see a few cuts but something could be broken, it is necessary that -_

"-Senku ... chan"

Senku looked up at the source of the noise, and saw that gen's eyes were open.

"Mentalist ! How are you feeling ?! Where do you hurt ?! "

"Where are we?" He said weakly

"In the woods, do you remember what happened? " Senku asked

"I... I went for a walk in the woods but while walking I did not see the slope in front of me and ... I fell " he replied

He doesn't seem to have a memory problem

" Do you have a headache, nausea ?" Senku said holding Gen's head so he could take a closer look at his wound.

" I just have a headache " Gen said, bringing his hand to his head.

" Ok and you hurt somewhere else? "

" No, It's okay "

Now that he was sure that Gen was only suffering from a head injury, he had to find a way back to the village with an injured Gen. He could carry him to the village, after all he wasn't that far, even though Senku was not endowed with great physical endurance he was capable of it. Anyway he had no choice, he had no medical equipment on him.

"Gen do you think you can get up?" said Senku getting up

" I think so "

"Okay so you are going to get up as slowly as possible and I will carry you on my back"

"Yeah" He then began to sit up, Senku holding his arm gently helping him.

Once standing, the scientist turned his back to Gen and made him go upstairs with as much pain as possible. Then he placed Gen on her shoulders so that they didn't get a shock. He was now driving his mentalist to a safe place.

"Are you okay? You don't hurt too much like that ?"Senku asked in a worried voice.

"No I'm fine, but I didn't know you had any strength." Gen said teasing him.

" Shut up " Senku replied smiling.

In fact he was relieved, he thought Gen's injury was serious but the fact that he could speak without a problem and hadn't passed out again was encouraging.

"Senku-chan..." Said Gen pulling him out of his thoughts .

"Hmm?"

"I love you ..."

Huh...

" Wh...what did you just say " Senku asked too shocked to keep moving.

"I said I love you" Gen repeated once more

Senku didn't know what to say, he didn't expect to receive a "I love you" from the mentalist What was he supposed to answer? He had never received a confession before this one.

"Senku-chan, night is beginning to fall, we should set off again.

"Ye...yeah, you are right " Senku responded by resuming walking.

Gen thanked Heaven for not allowing Senku to see his face at this time. Her face was completely red following his sudden confession.

_" Why did I say that now! I couldn't look him straight in the eye anymore! "_

But Senku hadn't given him an answer ... did that mean it wasn't reciprocal?

___

After 10 minutes of walking, Gen and Senku finally arrived in the village. Members of the science kingdom rushing towards them, pestering them with questions, wanting to know what had happened. Senku calmed the mad crowd by telling them that he had to take care of Gen. They then left him alone, knowing that they would only interfere. Senku then went to his hut by bringing up Gen there with the help of Kohaku of course.

Then he began to treat Gen's wounds.

" With plenty of rest, you should be able to be well in two weeks. " Senku declared.

"Okay..." Gen replied, an expression of tiredness reading on his face.

Silence had settled in while Senku treated the mentalist's wounds. And Gen had never felt so uncomfortable.

"It's okay I'm done and now ..."

"Thanks Sen-" Gen began but before he could finish a pair of lips rested gently against his.

At first he was surprised but ended up responding to the kiss. He had never felt anything so nice . Senku's lips were warm and soft, she gave him a feeling of serenity. They finally separated, looking away from each other.

" That is my answer for a while ago. " Senku said, making Gen laugh.

"How could you fall in love with the most frivolous man in the world ?" asked Gen  
"The man I'm falling in love with thinks I didn't understand he was trying to pass himself off as what he isn't. I know he's generous, smart, funny, selfless, resourceful and that he is my most faithful companion." Senku replied with a victorious look on his face.

Gen was about to answer something but a yawn interrupted him before.

“How about we go to bed?” Senku added with a soft smile.

"Very good idea" said Gen leaving Senku to sit next to him in the bed.

After turning off the light, Senku stood next to Gen. He was against each other enjoying the warmth emanating from the other's body.

" It's been a long day hasn't it ? " whispered Senku

"Hmm" Gen replied half asleep.

Senku chuckled at the sight of such a cute Gen "Goodnight mentalist"  
"Good night Senku-chan" he said moving closer to him.

Senku closed his eyes and told himself that sleeping next to Gen was the best thing he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best ! I hope you liked it. Do not hesitate to tell me what you think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second fanfiction, I hope you like it. I hope to write the second chapter soon.Do not hesitate to say what you think .


End file.
